


Gone With the Wind

by passenger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Granite Rocks, M/M, Unhappy Ending, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passenger/pseuds/passenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Harry and Louis are actual granite rocks, brought together by the wind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With the Wind

Harry was a rock. About the size of a water bottle cap; he spent his days lying in the sand watching the tide roll in close before running away. He got lonely sitting in the sun with no other rocks to talk to. So, he sat. He sat and dreamed of a day when another rock will roll his way. Harry sighed as the sun set and the waves of the sea calmed down. The night got cold and the wind started blowing. Harry shivered and burrowed himself further into the sand, content with keeping this spot and not blowing away in the breeze. The wind continued blowing through the night and Harry whispered a little prayer to the one brightest star in the sky, “Please, can I have just  _one_  friend?” with that, Harry slept.  
     

The water lapping at the sand close by woke Harry from his sleep. He yawned and looked out over the sand; slipping into his everyday routine, sunbathing and green speckles shining. Then something caught his attention. There was a blue hint shining just an inch away. Harry strained to see what it was, his curiosity spiking. Then Harry’s breath hitched; it was a rock. It was slightly smaller than Harry but had blue speckles. This rock was beautiful. Harry took in a deep breath and worked up his courage to speak to his answered prayer.  
     

“Hello?” Harry called out. There was no reply and Harry sunk down a bit into the sand.   
     

“Are you talking to me?” A sweet voice asked quietly. Harry smiled.  
     

“You do seem to be the only one around.” He chuckled, “I’m Harry.”   
     

“Louis.” The blue speckles sparkle as he giggles. Oh how Harry could listen to that giggle for years.  
     

There was silence for a while and the two rocks just let the sun’s warmth wash over them. All Harry wanted was to hear that voice again. And just like Louis could read his mind he spoke.  
     

“I was blown in by the wind last night.” Louis spoke softly, his voice was like honey, “You?”  
     

“Oh, I’ve been here since forever.” Harry’s green specks sadly glinted, “Gets pretty lonely.”  
     

“Well, I’m here now.” Louis chirped happily. A certain aura surrounded the two rocks, like their friendship was meant to be. This was all a dream come true.  
     

They spent the day talking about each other and even the night. Harry said there wasn’t much to say about himself, he had been there his whole life. Louis though, Louis traveled. He visited many beaches, even a park once. He told Harry he should travel. Harry doesn’t know about it. He’s afraid to travel, you could get hurt. Louis is very enthusiastic. Harry likes it, loves the way his blue speckles radiate when he gets over excited or super happy.   
     

The moon was out and it’s light danced on the slight wave in the ocean. Harry sighed contently.  
     

“I wish I could be closer to you.” Louis whispered. Before Harry could reply, Louis was using all his strength to push himself towards Harry.  
     

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Harry was worried and slightly surprised by how easily Louis is moved by the wind. But with its help, Louis moved slowly but surely snuggly into Harry’s hard side. Their rough granite sat awkwardly on each other but they were happy.  
    

“Better, yeah?” Louis’ blue specks reflected perfectly in the moonlight.   
    

“Yeah,” Harry snuggled closely to Louis.  
     

“Harry?” Louis whispered softly and Harry only hummed in response, happily crushed into Louis, “I’ve had my fair share of traveling and you…You are the prettiest rock I’ve ever seen.”   
     

Harry’s specks shined brighter than ever before, “Oh, Louis…” Louis giggled, “I’ve prayed for a rock like you to come along. You aren’t a rock…You’re an angel.”  
     

“And you’re cheesy.” Louis laughed a loud, sincere, loving laugh. The two rocks just relished in their happiness and watched the calm water. Louis yawned, causing Harry to yawn in return.  
     

Worry shot through Harry. What if Louis leaves in his sleep? What if Louis realizes, Harry isn’t all too special and his emerald specks are too dull? Harry isn’t good enough for Louis and he knows it, but he wants to be. All Harry wants is to be Louis’ rock. He loves Louis.  
     

“Don’t fall asleep.” Harry breathed.  
     

“Why, Haz?” Harry felt love radiate through him with the nickname Louis gave him.   
     

“I don’t want you to leave me.” Harry whispered his fear and wanted then to be consumed by the sand. To just not be awake, maybe he should have just shut up.  
     

Louis let out a sigh, “Love, I will always be here. I’m not leaving you.” Louis cooed.  
     

“You promise?”   
     

“I promise.” Louis snuggled as close as he could to Harry, “Now sleep.”  
     

Harry melted at Louis’ promise, reassurance flooded through him. He lay in the sand cuddled close to Louis, the moonlight enveloping the two rocks. He stared at Louis, taking in his beautiful edges and sapphire sparkles. Louis’ breathing evened to be a beautiful background noise along with the water. The cool wind blew again and Harry shivered. He snuggled even closer to Louis; their rough exteriors rubbing awkwardly. Harry yawned again, his tiredness pulling him deeper.  
     

“I love you.” Harry whispered and just before sleep drowned him, he heard a faint hum from Louis.

***     

“Louis…” Harry moaned as he felt the sun’s heat pulling him awake. There was no reply, and Harry rolled over a bit. He noticed the empty space beside him and how light he felt without Louis’ body snuggled into him.  
     

“Louis.” Harry tried again. More silence.  
     

Panic shot through Harry and he looked all around him, “Louis, where are you?!” Harry called as loud as he can. Harry couldn’t see any of the blue sparkles around him.   
     

Harry burrowed through the sand surrounding him. Hurt, loss, panic, and fear flooding through him.   
     

“No, no, no, no, no, no…” Harry cried out over and over, “He promised.”   
     

Hurt was evident in Harry’s voice and he lay sadly in the sand alone once again. Harry replayed his moments with Louis, the only thing keeping him happy, but his cold heart breaks more and his green glints darken more each time he remembers Louis’ last “I promise” or his last purr.   
     

The night comes quicker than expected and Harry wishes he had Louis to keep him warm from the harsh winds. Then something clicks in Harry, “It was the wind.” He whispers. Harry angrily looks up at the bright star in the sky, “The wind.” He groans angrily.  
     

“Why answer my prayer,” Harry glares at the unresponsive star, “just to take it away?” his voice cracks at the end and Harry lays in the cool sand. Wind blowing at him relentlessly.  
     

Harry felt like his insides were cracking. He felt himself breaking slowly as he lay alone. At that moment Harry wished he could drown himself in his tears. Then he wondered is possible to die from heartbreak? Harry lazily looked up at the mocking star bright, unmoved in the sky.  
     

“One last prayer…” his voice was rough, “can I die?” He limply dropped his gaze and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird. Yes, I know.
> 
> Oh my god, its kinda cute though, right? Feedback, always welcome. Comment, leave me some love. x


End file.
